The Proposal
by TicTacStory
Summary: What would YOU do if Matt went on his knees infront of you and said these words?


_**A/N I made this out of pure boredom in the last 30 minutes of class :/**_

Soo I am standing here, wondering what the hell im doing.

I always eyed them weirdly, lift my chin and think that "love" only exists in fiction, in fairy tails with cheesy woman and even cheesier men.

I thought that Women were just there to be enjoyed by, to feel something temporary, a few hours of sweetness and eventually getting dumped or dump.

And look at me now, on my knees infront of the woman who proved me wrong, the woman with whom I felt this feeling, im almost scared to say that that feeling is love, although, even on my knees, even with this ring in my hand, even when I look at you in the eyes and try to shake the feel away, deep inside, I know, I know that this is really love that I tought existed in fairy tails alone, and I even considered the possiblity of Mello drugging me with his drugs that made me confused with reality, but the only thing I found in his domain that looks like crack was sugar.

I dont know why I did it, no, actually, I do.

But its just not like me, thats the effect you have on people, and perhaps its because of those eyes that belong in heaven, or perhaps its because of your gentle touch that make me shiver, a shiver I want to feel again and again, they say addictions are bad, many addictions get you killed, said that, I wouldnt mind dropping dead right now infront of the woman I love.

In the beggining I tought that you were just another girl I met, whereas, a very pretty one, needless to say the prettiest in, quite possibly;the world if not the universe.

And truthfully, I wasnt looking for anything more but a pleasant time in the bedroom of a pretty girl, well I got that, I wanted to forget you, I wanted to make myself forget about you, how foolish can someone get?

And I felt something missing, I was missing someone or something, I just didnt quite know what that someone or something was, and as the days passed, I realized, and perhaps its just because Mello balantly pointed out that "Jesus Matt, what did that girl DO to you? You`re even more of a nutcase than you normally are" that it was you, yes you, special, beautiful, amazing you,whom I was missing.

Soo perhaps they are right, addictions will forever be bad for you,no matter how good they actually feel.

I refuse to give a cheesy line such as "I would die right now of it makes you happy"

Because, lets me honest; Thats just how selfish I am.

I want to be with you, I want to kiss you and make you love me, and perhaps its quite impossible, scrap that, it IS impossible, but I want to love you more than I already do.

Of course I had wondered if you do not deserve better than a male whore-like guy like myself, and of course I saw that that day there were alot of other guys who were checking you out, not that I can blame them, you have no choice but to look over if such a beautiful lady as you walked in the room. And, quite frankly, some of those guys were a sheer better looking than me.

But you, instead of ditching me and go off to one of those, you happily stayed in my arms, looking right into me with those eyes that whenever I look in them it makes me feel like the damned luckiest person alive for being, or atleast have been with someone as special as you.

Soo you can see that my reasons for doing this is truly selfish.

And when I was looking around for rings, I was in a melachony of my very own.

How do you buy a ring for someone like you? Someone who has a beauty as yours, both inside and outside, someone with a smile like yours, someone who with simply using words can take my breath away, and by just giving me one gentle kiss, makes me feel like I just came from freaking space, heaven or perhaps hell, the hell of knowing that once that kiss will end.

And I find it surprising when Mello actually gave me a worthy peice of advice, if thats what you want to call it. "Matt, first of all, I cannot believe you`re buying one of those rings f you hardly have any money on you, and secondly, this girl must really be a devil for turning YOU into one of those marriage freaks" and shure, at first, this hardly seemed like something you want to hear from your friend when you are about to propose, but then it hit me.

Devil.

Yes you might be the sexiest devil in history,

Yes you might be the most charming, nicest,sweetest,passionate and plainly put the best devil that had, has, and ever will exist,

Because you know, maybe you really are a devil, that charm and your creativty, an amazing AND beautful woman at once, can that possibly be? Is God playing tricks on me? Someone like you, cannot be human, devil or angel, perhaps even a devil who came from heaven, this passionate red suits you, passionate red, the colour of love, but also to colour of wishes and hope, and even if your passion is for someone else, I like no, I love you, and even if you dont love me I just want to hold you a little longer.

Will you marry me?

_**A/N Damn.**_

_**This was quite out of character for someone like Matt, but I still hope that I made it atleast a LITTLE like him.**_

_**Please review :3**_


End file.
